Dreams Come True
by The Yuri Fangirl
Summary: Ever since the twins had their "practice threesome" with the dummy in Keita's room, Ako can't seem to stop thinking about Riko. No matter how hard she tries, her mind always ends up wandering back to her sister. How is Ako going to get her out of her head?
1. Dark Desires

It was nearly 3:25 in the morning. Ako's room was silent except for the soft, raspy noises of her inhales and exhales as she slept. She was curled up comfortably on her side, with the covers steadily rising and falling as she breathed. When the clock read 3:28, Ako's bedroom door slowly swung open as someone let themselves in and clicked the door shut behind them. Ako didn't stir. Blissfully lost in dreamland, she was unaware that someone else was in the room with her. Her visitor quietly padded across the floor, careful not to make a sound as they headed for Ako's bed. It wasn't until the mystery guest sat down at the edge of the bed that Ako was finally jostled awake.

Immediately alert, she sat up in bed and looked around fruitlessly; she couldn't see a thing in the darkness.

"Who's there?" she nervously whispered. A small giggle filled the still room.

"Why so jumpy?" Riko's voice asked, just inches away from Ako's head.

Ako turned in Riko's direction, and once her eyes adjusted to the lack of light, she saw her sister sitting next to her and smiling coyly.

"Riko? What are you doing in here?" Ako questioned, very flustered.

"Hmmm? It almost sounds like you don't want me to be here," Riko's voice was teasing and oddly seductive.

Riko moved closer, and cupped Ako's cheek in her hand.

"The only reason I'm here is because you so badly wanted me to be," she said, gliding her thumb back and forth across her sister's face.

"W-What?" Ako stammered, fidgeting under Riko's touch.

The younger Suminoe grinned naughtily.

"You know you can't stop thinking about me," Riko explained. "You're acting just like Keita, saying one thing but thinking another. All those little fantasies running through your head…"

Riko moved her hand and started to trace the shape of Ako's lips with her finger. Ako squeezed her eyes shut helplessly.

"Riko…don't," she pleaded quietly.

In response, Riko's kinky smile grew wider and wider and she pressed her forehead against Ako's.

"You don't have to be modest with me, you know. Just let it happen. I'm yours for the taking."

After a moment's hesitation, Ako opened her eyes and stared uncertainly at her twin. She took a deep breath, then titled her head, moving her lips closer and closer to Riko's. Riko just sat and waited patiently, taunting Ako with her full, inviting lips. Ako came even closer, then lingered back with their mouths just an inch apart. They could feel each other's warm breath brushing across their skin.

"Riko…" Ako whispered, her face flushed red.

Steeling her courage one last time, Ako went in for the grand finale, feverishly anticipating the feeling of Riko's soft lips against her own, when…

*_Beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep*_

The alarm clock went off, and Ako woke up to bright morning sunlight streaming through her window. Riko wasn't in the room. Ako's head still rested gently on her pillow. When reality cleared her foggy mind, she let out a heavy sigh.

"Another dream…" she said to the empty room.

When she sat up, she found out that it was more than just a dream as she became aware of the uncomfortable feeling between her legs. Her face furrowed into a frown and she let out an annoyed huff.

"What is wrong with me? Getting excited like this over a dream…about my sister, no less!"

The truth was, Ako had been having dreams like that for five nights now without fail. Ever since the twins had their little "practice threesome" a week ago, Riko had invaded her sister's mind with the ferocity of an army of ants. Almost every waking moment Ako found herself reliving the experience in her head: the thrilling taste of Riko's tongue against her own, Riko's soft tender hands fondling her breasts, and the searing pleasure she felt down low while simultaneously watching Riko's face flush with ecstasy.

"No! Stop thinking about that!" Ako scolded herself as she whacked the pillow across her face to snap herself out of the deluded daydreaming.

_It's one thing to fantasize about Keita, we're only step-siblings. But Riko and I are related by blood! Even though…I've already done more with her than I have with Keita…but that's different! We were just practicing with him in mind!_

Right as Ako finished her game of mental ping-pong, she heard a pair of feet coming across the hallway, then stopping right outside her bedroom. Suddenly the door opened, and Riko poked her head in. With a startled jolt, Ako folded her knees up to her chest protectively, as if Riko would somehow be able to see the perverted wetness hiding between her legs if she didn't.

"Ohhh? Still in bed, huh?" Riko smirked. "Looks like I'm gonna be the one to wake up Keita today!" After impishly sticking out her tongue, Riko turned and left to skip down the hall to Keita's room.

Something tugged painfully at Ako's heart as she thought about Riko "waking up" their stepbrother. She knew exactly what kind of devious tactics her sister would employ, and she felt an odd wave of jealously wash over her.

_Well, in a sense she __did__ wake me up like that once. It was only in a dream, but…_

She shook her head in another attempt to knock the raunchy thoughts out of it.

"Argh! I have got to stop thinking about her like that! This nonsense has gone far enough! From now on I'm going to force myself to quit thinking these weird things!"

Not surprisingly, that brilliant plan lasted all of three minutes.

* * *

With her parents out of the house for work, Ako sat slumped over at the kitchen table, pondering her new dire situation.

_It's Saturday, there's got to be something I can do out of the house. I'll lose my mind if I'm stuck with Riko all day._

Ako felt as though she was getting progressively worse as the days went by. With each passing day, Riko got under her skin more and more. She had taken permanent residence in her mind, eliciting feelings so strong that even Keita held no priority anymore.

At that moment, Miss Obsession herself came bounding into the kitchen.

"Hey, what's for breakfast?" Riko asked her sister, completely oblivious to the PG-13 scenarios occupying her little brunette head.

Ako still sat despondently with her head on the table.

"Mom left some stuff in the fridge. Go fix it yourself," she growled. She absolutely could not stand the fact that Riko got to her the way she did.

"Meeeeeow," Riko said, heading to the refrigerator to avoid getting her head bitten off.

Ako finally looked up, and then let out a little groan.

Today was one of the rare days that Riko was wearing her hair down, and Ako had the tantalizing enjoyment/torture of watching her silky brown locks swish around the room like a Pantene commercial. And despite the fact that it was a mildly warm spring day, Riko sported a comfy black hoodie, making her look so soft and plush that Ako just wanted to wrap her arms around her and hug her like a teddy bear.

_Stop thinking like that!_ Ako mentally scolded herself. _That is your little sister!_

"Uh, Ako?" Riko started. Her voice made Ako give a little yelp and stiffen in her chair, suddenly paranoid that Riko could read her mind.

Instead, the younger Suminoe cluelessly held up two containers of food from the fridge with an equally clueless look on her face.

"How do I make this stuff?" She asked the resident master chef.

Ako breathed a sigh of relief. She had forgotten that Riko had the culinary prowess of an Easy Bake Oven.

"I'll make it for you," she said as she stood up from the table.

"Really? Thanks!" Riko said with a cheery smile. Ako melted a little at the sight of it as she started working on Riko's breakfast at the counter.

_I need to get out today. If I spend some time distracted and away from Riko then I'll start to go back to normal. I just need some distance from her, that's all._

As if her subconscious was listening in on her good intentions, it suddenly mocked her with another teasing daydream: The sisters lying on the couch together during a cold, wintery day…Ako snuggled deeply into Riko's arms, being anything but distant…Riko fast asleep…Ako listening to her sister's heartbeat as she rested her head against her chest…the two of them keeping each other warm with their body heat…

_Heat?_

"Ako-nee!" Keita's voice snapped Ako out of her wistful fantasy world.

"Huh? Keita? Whoa!" Ako jumped back as she realized a pan she had set on top of the stove to warm up was smoking like crazy and spitting out little flames everywhere. With a quick turn of the knob the gas died down, taking the fire with it. Ako stared at the smoldering near-catastrophe with a gloomy pout.

"Oops…" she muttered.

Riko had taken her sister's place at the kitchen table. She sat with her head resting on her hand, giving Ako a little smirk.

"Got something on your mind, sis?" she teased. When Ako met her eyes, Riko flicked them in Keita's direction, insinuating something. Ako immediately turned bright red.

"No, I do not!" she said defensively. Riko laughed, getting the impression that her sister's response meant otherwise.

Ako finally snapped. Just being in the same room as Riko was rendering her mind useless.

"I'm leaving," she said simply, immediately turning and heading for the front door.

"Wait a sec, Ako-nee!" Keita said with concern, worried about his stepsister's weird reaction.

"Hey, what about breakfast?" Riko was just worried about where her next meal was coming from.

Ako was already at the door. She opened it and stood in the clean spring air breezing through the doorway.

"I'll be home later," she declared.

"But I'm hungry noooow!" Riko whined from the kitchen.

Ako ignored her, and left the house without another word.

* * *

She had intended to stay out for a good chunk of the day, but she only lasted about an hour and a half before her sheer boredom forced her back home.

_I'm feeling much saner now. A little fresh air is exactly what I needed. _Ako thought as she unlocked the front door and stepped inside.

"I'm home!" she called. No one answered back.

With a few short steps, she entered the living room to check if anyone was in there. What she found was Riko passed out on the sofa, with her school books scattered on the floor beneath her.

"Awww, Riko…" Ako said quietly with a little smile.

Riko looked so adorable laying there on the couch, with her hair fanned out everywhere and her pencil still in hand, like she had fallen asleep mid-homework. She seemed so serene and tranquil, like an innocent angel. Ako knelt down on the floor, face to face with her sleeping sister.

"I wonder what kind of things _you_ dream about…" she whispered as her hand gently brushed a few strands of hair out of her twin's face. She spared a few blissful moments to just watch Riko peacefully breathe in and out. With a final, adoring smile, Ako leaned forward and kissed her sister on the forehead.

"I'll let you sleep," she said as she rose from the floor. But just as she left the living room, Riko stirred on the sofa.

"Ako…" she muttered contentedly.

Ako herself froze at the bottom of the steps.

_Oh no, is she awake? Did she see that I…_

Fearfully, she poked her head back into the living room to check. But no, Riko was still asleep, albeit a huge, sleepy grin on her face.

"Akooo…" she said again, her sister's name coming out as more of a moan this time around. Ako's eyes widened.

_Is she dreaming about me?_

She lingered at the edge of the room for a few more minutes, waiting to hear more. But Riko fell silent once again. With a sigh, the older twin trudged up the stairs and went to her bedroom.

"What am I going to do?" she asked herself as she sat down at her desk. "If I can't stop having these weird thoughts…no, it's just the aftermath of what we did last week, that's it. If Keita was there, I would be obsessing over him right now, it's as simple as that."

She laid her head down on the desk, like she did at the kitchen table earlier that day.

_This will all go away in a few days…this will all go away…_

She closed her eyes for what felt like a few brief seconds, but upon opening them again she found her room bathed in darkness.

"…Did I fall asleep?" Ako asked out loud.

"Mmhmm. And how cute you looked, too," Riko purred.

Ako almost catapulted out of her chair in surprise.

"R-Riko!" she yelped, whipping her head all around to find her sister. She felt Riko's soft hands rest on her shoulders.

"No need to get so excited," Riko said seductively as she started to massage her older sister.

Ako tried to protest, but Riko's soothing, rhythmic massage just felt so good.

"Wait…don't," was all the protest the poor girl could manage. Riko lowered her head down to Ako's ear.

"Try to fight back. It's sexy."

That did it. Ako leapt out of her chair and backed away from her sister's wandering hands, trying not to trip over anything in the dark.

"Riko, this has to stop! It's wrong!" she tried to say bravely, using all her might to keep her voice from shaking.

Riko closed the distance between them, wrapping her arms around Ako's waist and pressing her body up against her sister's.

"Now how can it be wrong, when it just feels so right?" Riko teased. She leaned in and started to kiss Ako's neck.

Ako's brain short-circuited. All she could do was shiver and whimper helplessly as Riko's warm lips and hot breath caressed her and made her nerve endings scream with pleasure.

"Ahh…Riko…" she moaned, slowly losing the will to stand up for herself.

Riko's hand made its way up Ako's shirt and started to rub the smooth mound it found there. Ako was reduced to shuddering in ecstasy. A familiar tingling sensation, one she had become acquainted with during last week's incident, started to build in between Ako's thighs.

"Hah…haaaah…wait," Ako reached deep inside herself to find the power to speak.

With great effort, she grabbed Riko's wrist to end her sensual fondle.

"Stop, Riko," she gasped. Riko looked up and grinned devilishly at her sister.

"You want to stop? Your moans are telling me otherwise," she said. Ako gently pushed Riko back.

"I don't want it this way," she explained. Riko's coy smile didn't waiver.

"What way?" she questioned with amusement.

"Like this. There's nothing here but lust…"

Riko made her way to her sister's bed and stretched out on it flirtatiously.

"Lust is a good thing," she said with a kittenish wink. Ako shook her head.

"But it's not everything. I want more than just that."

"Why, pray tell?"

"Because…because….."

With a jolt, Ako's dream shattered away and her head snapped up from the desk. She was awake for real this time, as the empty bedroom and setting sun outside the window informed her. As the wispy strands of her lurid dream began to float away, Ako said out loud the thought that her subconscious self didn't get a chance to finish.

"…..Because I'm in love with you…"

* * *

_I can't believe I'm doing this…_

It was later that evening, and Ako was standing outside her sister's room with her fist poised to knock. Now that she realized she was in love with Riko and not just senselessly obsessed with the memory of last week, she couldn't just sit around with her feelings painfully eating away at her. But admitting something like this to her sister? Everything inside her was screaming that it was a bad idea. Her mind and the thoughts inside it had turned into a giant neon sign flashing "Don't Do It!" Half of Ako's body was burning to just turn around and return to her own room without saying a word, but the other half badly wanted to go to Riko, simply content to see her and be in the same room as her.

_I know she still loves Keita, but if I don't let her know the truth, it will be a living hell to watch her blindly chase after him…_

With a deep breath, she finally knocked on the door. The seconds ticked by agonizingly as Ako waited for her younger twin. After what seemed like hours, the door swung open and Riko stood in the doorway.

"Ako?" she said with a confused expression.

"H-hi Riko," the older Suminoe answered with a nervous smile. "Can I come in?"

"Sure…" Riko stepped aside to let her sister in the room, still wondering why she showed up all of a sudden.

Inside, Ako made herself comfortable on the edge of the bed while Riko sat at her desk, seemingly taking another attempt on her homework.

"Soooo, what's up?" Riko asked, studying her math textbook and not looking at her sister. Ako fidgeted uneasily on the bed.

"Um…nothing. Just wanted to hang out…"

"Suit yourself," Riko shrugged. She was engrossed with her work while Ako tried to give herself an encouraging mental pep-talk.

_C'mon Ako, it's like ripping off a Band-Aid, just do it and get it over with. But how can I tell her something like this? There's no way she'll understand, or even feel the same…no, she at least has to know the truth. I won't be able to look her in the eye if I don't let her know._

Ako closed her eyes and took in an extremely deep breath.

_Here goes…there's no turning back…_

"Riko, about last week…" she started. Riko was now scribbling down problems in her math notebook and only half paying attention.

"Last week?" she repeated. "What happened last week?"

Ako looked down at her feet, which were shifting anxiously on the floor.

"Y…You know. In Keita's room, with…" Ako couldn't even bring herself to finish the sentence, but Riko caught on.

"Ohhhh," she turned around in her chair and gave Ako a smug look. "Our little 'practice round'. Thinking about giving it another try, huh?"

"W-what? No!" Ako immediately flushed red and gave her sister an embarrassed glare. Riko laughed and turned back to her homework.

Ako stared off to the side, refusing to look in her twin's direction as she said her next words.

"But…I _have_ been thinking about it, every day since it happened. It's constantly in my head like some kind of movie on repeat. It won't go away, no matter what I try to do. It was driving me insane at first, but now I realize why I was obsessing over it so much…" Ako said quietly.

Riko didn't say a word; she just continued puzzling over her math. Ako stood up from the bed. Slowly, deliberately, she made her way across the room and stood behind her sister's chair. Riko didn't even notice until Ako's arms were around her and hugging her tightly. She rested her head on the soft shoulder of Riko's hoodie, hanging on to her like she would disappear forever if she let go.

"…I love you, Riko," she whispered.

Riko was caught off guard by the sudden display of affection.

"Uh, I love you too," she said back, thinking Ako was just having a random sisterly moment.

"No…" Ako shook her head as she released her younger twin and took a step back.

Riko turned around and gave her sister a look that clearly said "What the heck are you smoking?" Ako looked down at the floor to avoid her gaze.

"I mean…I'm _in_ love with you, Riko…" she finished, her voice hardly a whisper.

Riko's eyes widened in surprise. She was so stunned that all she could do was sit and stare blankly for a few minutes.

"Oh…" was the only thing she could manage to say.

The older Suminoe took her place back on the bed. She buried her face in her hands, as if she could hide herself from the whole terrible situation.

_I can't believe I did this…  
_

Ako felt the movement of the bed as Riko sat down beside her, and she looked up to see her sister giving her a gentle smile.

"I'd be lying if I said I haven't been thinking about last week too," Riko admitted. Now it was Ako's turn to widen her eyes.

"Y-you have?"

Riko nodded.

"I know we were practicing for Keita, but afterwards, _you_ were the only one I could think about. I figured the feeling would go away too, but it didn't," she said.

"Did…did you want it to go away?" Ako asked reluctantly, afraid to hear the answer.

Riko gave the coy smile that Ako had been imagining for so long in her dreams.

"What do you think?" she asked, leaning closer to her sister. Ako reflexively leaned away out of surprise.

"You don't mean to say that you…that you…" Ako trailed off, her mouth running about five times faster than her brain. Riko laughed.

"Do I have to spell it out for you?" she asked with amusement.

Ako smiled shyly, comforted by her twin's positive reaction to her confession.

"My mind hasn't been working too well lately," she answered. Riko leaned in again.

"Then pay attention."

Like a scene out of one of her many dreams come to life, Ako's lips were finally met by Riko's, only this time the kiss was fueled by tender adoration instead of fiery lust. Ako tried to run through a mental checklist to make sure she really wasn't dreaming, but her nervous system was rendered useless as her sister's kiss sent jolts of electricity all throughout her body. She could feel the difference in the kiss Riko gifted her with now as opposed to the one they shared together the week before. This time, Riko wasn't pretending that she was kissing Keita; this time it was all for Ako.

The older twin soon remembered that she had to breathe at some point or another, and she reluctantly broke away. As the two regained their breath, Riko reached up to run her fingers through her sister's hair.

"What's not to love about you, my little Ako-chan?" Riko said soothingly. Ako closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of Riko's gentle, rhythmic touch.

"Poor Keita. Looks like he just lost his two best girls in one day," Riko laughed.

Ako opened her eyes to gaze at her sister's beautiful face.

"I'd feel sorry for him if I wasn't too busy being happy for myself," she said with a loving smile.

The younger Suminoe stopped playing with her sister's hair and an alluring, flirtatious look spread across her face.

"Hey Ako, it's getting kind of hot in here, don't you think?" she asked, her voice taking on a slinky and sultry tone. Ako caught Riko's drift and gave her own seductive grin.

"Maybe we should take that hoodie off of you, then," she responded. She leaned over and brushed her lips against Riko's, barely grazing and not quite kissing them. "And anything else you might have on underneath."

Riko took it upon herself to close the extremely small distance between them, giving Ako a short yet sensuous kiss.

"You really are a pervert, aren't you?" the younger Suminoe asked. The older twin's hands were already busy preparing to pull the soft black hoodie over Riko's head.

"Let's find out."


	2. Secret Experience

It wasn't long before the girls were taking full advantage of Riko's roomy and comfy bed. Riko laid on top of her sister, engaged in some deliciously dirty making out.

"Akooo, why are you being so timid?" Riko pouted as she pulled away. Then she gave an evil grin. "I like it when you squirm."

"Haa! Riko!" Ako squeezed her eyes shut as her twin's hand slid up her shirt and started to rub over her bra.

It was exactly like her dreams. Riko continued to massage the tender and supple hill as she planted hot kisses up and down Ako's neck.

"You're so easily excited," she teased. "We're just getting started."

"I-Is this really okay?" Ako began to question herself while Riko toyed with her now-stiff nipple through her bra, then she shuddered as her ecstasy started to build.

"It's okay if you're with someone you love, right?" Riko said reassuringly.

Ako opened her eyes and nodded slowly, giving Riko the go-ahead to take over. Riko grinned.

"Ako-neeee," she murmured, playfully using Keita's name for her. "It's still hot in here."

As promised, Riko's hoodie was already tossed aside and forgotten on the floor, but the t-shirt she wore underneath still remained. Ako sat up on the bed, causing Riko to get off of her and sit back on the covers. With renewed confidence, Ako deftly pulled off Riko's shirt, leaving her in nothing but her bra and shorts. The younger Suminoe did the same, taking off her sister's shirt and pants.

Ako laid back down and Riko took her place on top of her, resuming their fervent kissing. Riko's energetic hand traveled up to her twin's bra again, but this time it went for the breast underneath, rubbing in small circles the same way it did during their practice threesome. Ako moaned in between kisses, flushing red with pleasure.

"Riko, it feels so good…" she panted.

"I've barely done anything yet," the younger twin laughed.

In one swift, skillful motion, Riko had her sister's bra off and started to lick at the prize beneath it like vanilla ice cream.

"Haaah…nghh, R-Riko!" the older twin moaned as she writhed below her sister. She reached her arms around Riko's body and did away with her bra as well, and soon it joined the small pile of clothes building on the floor.

Riko sensually ran her fingers up and down Ako's side, sending pulsating waves of heat throughout her body and making her head swim. Ako whimpered as she shifted her thighs uncomfortably, trying to calm the tingling between them. Riko took a break from her Ako-flavored lollipop to trace little patterns over her older sister's leg with her finger.

"Looks like you want it somewhere else," she said lustfully.

"Rikooo!" the older Suminoe whined, burning inside and out with desire. "Quit messing with me!"

"Aww, my little Ako-chan is so cute when she pouts," Riko said, taking a few extra seconds to taunt the squirming girl below her. But soon she was happily obliging and slipping her hand down into Ako's panties, wriggling her fingers right up against her most sensitive part.

"Ahh!" Ako moaned in elation as she arched up off the bed. "Riko, you're making me crazy!"

"Heh. I'm your sister, it's my job."

With that, Ako had her innermost desires finally fulfilled as two of Riko's fingers made their way inside of her. A wave of dizziness washed through Ako's head as the new intense physical pleasure overwhelmed her. While Riko's fingers gently slid their way in and out, Riko occupied herself with the rest of Ako's body. Her free hand made a game of playing with the firm mounds on her twin's chest, and her mouth returned to its home against Ako's.

"Haa, faster!" the older twin begged as she attempted to catch her breath between kisses. Riko obeyed, and her fingers picked up speed inside of Ako.

The heavy breathing and the moans of the sisters were the only sounds occupying the air in Riko's room. Ako laid helplessly under Riko, paralyzed by the soft, thin fingers rubbing inside her center. She started to quiver as her inexperience meant that her first time was nearing its end.

"Riko, I can't take much more…" she whimpered as her twin nuzzled her ear.

Suddenly, Riko's fingers withdrew completely, taking a string of warm wetness with them. She sat back on the bed, breathing heavily.

"H-hey, what are you doing?" Ako asked, not wanting the pleasure to end yet.

She lifted up her head to see what was going on. Riko reached for her sister's waist and was soon pulling off Ako's soaking underwear, casting it aside before she removed her own. Now it was for real; not an inch of clothing was left between them. Riko hung back uncertainly, nervously eyeing the sight of her sister lying before her. Ako could practically see the second-guessing that was going on in Riko's head, and she smiled warmly at her.

"It's okay if you're with someone you love, right?" Ako said, repeating Riko's words back to her.

"Ako…" the younger twin said with a grateful smile.

With her courage returning, Riko laid down on top of Ako, pressing their bodies together.

"Are you ready?" Riko asked gently. Ako nodded.

"Always."

With her approval, Riko began to rub her body against her sister's and started to moan herself as their eager flowers stroked each other.

"Haa, Ako…you're so warm…"

"R…Riko, harder…"

Ako wrapped her arms around her twin, trying to squeeze their bodies even closer together. Riko rocked her hips harder into Ako's, answering her pleas.

"Nngh, Riko! It feels so good!" Ako started to shudder again as the pressure inside her built up more and more, threatening to explode.

With a pleasurable groan, Riko moved even harder and faster, making Ako almost scream with passion.

"Ohhhh, Riko!"

"Ahh, A-Ako, I'm going…I'm going to…"

The searing exhilaration in both girls had arrived at its limit, then with one final thrust from Riko, the two sisters reached their end together and a wave of euphoria dizzyingly rushed through their entire bodies, powerfully surging from head to toe before finally pouring out of them.

The room quieted down, filled only with the twin's heavy breathing, which gradually faded away as they regained their senses and relaxed into the blissful atmosphere settling in around them.

* * *

"Yep, I was right. You're a pervert," Riko said with a smirk. The two sisters were dressed again, lying next to each other on the bed.

"It's not like I can help it, not with you seducing me all the time," Ako pouted.

"You know you love it."

Ako rolled over and snuggled up next to Riko.

"I love _you_," Ako said tenderly. Riko wrapped her arms around Ako and held her close.

"I love you too, very much," she responded.

Riko closed her eyes, happily content to just relax with her sister in her arms. Ako tilted her head, listening to the sound of Riko's steady heartbeat. It was calming and relaxing, and soon Ako was closing her eyes too, gladly letting the peaceful, easy feeling she had take over her mind. Perfectly at ease in her own private paradise, she spent the rest of the evening in complete heaven, side by side with the girl of her dreams.


End file.
